Randomness Like you don't even know
by MelodicStereo
Summary: THIS IS WHAT STARTED IT ALL! Okay so my friend Jayme and I randomly started texting each other one day and the monstrosity you are about to possibly read is our baby! W Comments are welcomed! Ya... can't describe this... *gesters at fanfic...* Just read it and have a laugh at our randomness... and hopefully you don't go running for the hills after this... it's an oc... W


; Random Fanfic Text Messages

Jayme: Yes! *dances happy dance*

Jade: *dances with her while eating cake* yummmmm

Jayme: Oh yeah? *grabs Lavi* guess who I got! X)

Jade: Mawhaha *grabs a duplicate of Lavi, then Allen, Honey-senpai, Natsu, and much more* Mawhaha'nn

Jayme: -.-* Oh…it is on like Donkey Kong! *grabs Sebastian, Undertaker, England, Spain, Romano, the Hitachiin Twins, Gray Fullbuster, Yu Kanda, and so many more…* *everyone makes a :-P face…even Kanda*

Jade: Lmbo! Kanda…Hahahaha!

Kanda: Don't mess with Jayme…x-( or feel the wrath of my mighty Mugen!

Jade: I don't mind! *drawls happy faces and candy on Kanda's face with a washable marker* You're quite adorable when angry. *laughs and throws a pie in his face*

Kanda: *furious beyond belief* x-( *looks at everyone laughing at him* *looks back at Jade* O I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! Innocence… INVOCATION!

Jade: *laughs and makes his sword activate into a daisy then throws more pie*

*everyone's laughing so hard they fall down and have tears rolling down their cheeks* Kanda: *throws daisy on the ground and charges at Jade* ( YOU'RE DEAD!

Jade: *looks sad* How could you do that to the flower I made you? *puppy eyes*

*Kanda stops and looks at Jade's puppy eyes.* Kanda: *mutters curse words under his breath* *turns around and walks back to pick up the flower*  
Happy?

Jade: Awwww too cute now it almost makes me feel bad for what I am about to do….

Kanda: O.o?

*suddenly a giant cannon appears behind Jade's back, a fuse going down slowly as it burns away. A giant grin spreads across her face*

Kanda: x-( Don't…you…DARE…

*everyone else backs away quickly, leaving Kanda by himself*

Jade: *looks at the cannon then at Kanda then at the cannon again* Aww but it's going to be too *didn't even have time to finish as the cannon shoots out a delicious steaming hot chocolate pie. It falls on Kanda with a _kur-plunk, _engulfing his body entirely. Some of the chocolately goodness splattering on everyone else*

Narrator: "The whole room was silent as Jade, Jayme, and the others look on in suspense at the giant chocolate blob that was once Yu Kanda…Nothing is heard, no sound of any sort as Kanda's friends(?) look on in helplessness.

Jade: *takes a bottle of rainbow sprinkles and Jade sprinkles a ridiculous amount on top of Kanda's head and then added a juicy red cherry for emphasis as she takes a step back to admire her work. She wipes a finger across Kanda's cheek and sticks it in her mouth* Yum just right!

Kanda: *to Jade* Freak…-.- *he then proceeds to try and get out*

Jade: Aww Kanda words hurt lol! *instantly he's back to normal* I hope you do forgive me *she says as she hands him a huge steaming hot bowl of soba noodles*

Kanda: Whatever *takes soba noodles and leaves room with a trail of chocolate dripping down his ponytail*

Lavi: *to Jade once Kanda was out of earshot* Dang…if I ever did something like that to Yu…he'd for sure kill me ^^"

Jayme: *to Lavi* That's because you'd videotape it…*smirk*

Jade: *clutches stomach from laughing so hard. Looks at Lavi* Who do you think is next? *throws a cupcake at his face*

Lavi: *gasp*…*smirk* Oh! You want some?! *chucks a pancake in Jade's face*

Jade: Yes, pancakes! *takes a bite while a pink cloud floated over to Lavi's head, raining even more cupcakes on him*

Jayme: *laughing hysterically at Lavi*

Lavi (Who is now covered in pink frosting): *grabs Jayme and pulls her into the cupcake cloud*

Jayme: HEY!

Lavi: c'mon now…sharing is caring…right? X)

Jade: *laughs at the two of them. Sebastian picks up a cupcake off the ground (that appeared untouched from the floor) and takes a bite* Sebastian: I am ashamed that you consider this a cupcake. I can make one a 100 billion times better than this thing. *goes to show off his baking skill*

Jade: Aww you're just jealous of my superior skills. *smirks* *and in less then a second, 100 billion cupcakes where made*

Hunny: o ^W^ I'm in HEAVEN! SWEEEEEETS! *manages to eat all of Sebastian's cupcakes in a matter of seconds…even the cupcake cloud* That was yummy! ^^

Everyone: OoO

Hunny: *to Lavi and Jayme who are still covered in sweet pink frosting* W Can I lick the frosting off of you two?

Lavi and Jayme: O_O

Jade: Lol Hunny you're too cute *picks him up in a hug and spins him around twice before setting him back down and handing him a lollipop shaped like Usa-chan*

Hunny: Lollipop! ^^ *takes lollipop and skips merrily away while licking it.* *Mori follows with a toothbrush in hand*

Jayme and Lavi: Phew…that was a close one -.-"

Voice from down the hall: I know I got it this time! *Komui comes in with a vile of dark blue liquid* *trips over his own feet and the contents spill onto Jayme and Jade*

Jayme and Jade: Nooooo…! *blue smoke engulfs them and when it clears, a white dog (Jade) and an orange bunny (Jayme) are left in their place.

Komui: Oops…

*Jayme and Jade look at each other*

Jayme and Jade: Ahhh…!

Jade: Yes!*mirror appears* Soo adorable! Jayme, look at us, we're cute fluffy animals! Yay! *wags tail* I have a tail! Hehehe!

Jayme: *points at her long fluffy bunny ears* I got bunny ears! *looks behind* And a bunny tail!

*Allen comes over and picks up Jade while Lavi picks Jayme up*

Allen and Lavi: you two are so cute!

Jade: Allennnnn~ O/O

Jayme: Lavi -/W/-

*a cheese monster suddenly picks up Hikaru and carries him off*

Kaoru: No…! *chases cheese monster* *tackles* GET YOUR CHEESY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER! :O

*monster just growls in its own language. Jade barks at it in doggy language to leave poor Hikaru alone*

Natsu: *to the cheese monster* Let's MELT HIM! *evil sadistic grin*

Everyone else: No!

Jade: Yes! I'll being the nachos *goes gets nachos*

*cheese monster backs away from Natsu nervously and puts Hikaru down before separating into many mini cheese monsters running around like mad*

Natsu: *laughing insanely* *to the cheese monsters* I'll melt you all!

Sebastian: I brought the chips…*hands bag of chips to Allen since Jade doesn't have thumbs*

Jade: Yay! *glomps Sebastian*

*Sebastian picks up Jade* I apologize, Ms. Tilley, but I hate to remind you that I rather detest dogs…*gives her back to Allen who gives Sebastian a Kanda glare*

Jade: *sniffs* Why can't I be a kitty! Oh wait, I can! *becomes a cat, but to be mean to Sebastian, cuddles to Allen and ignores him. Lavi rolls his eye and pokes Jayme*

Jayme: Hey! *looks at Lavi with irresistible bunny eyes* Why did you poke me? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me or something?

/)/)

(t.t)

(")(")o

Lavi: *eyes widen as a blush highlights his cheeks and looks down* N-no… *scratches head*

*Jade looks over and throws a yellow frosting cake at the two of them*

Jayme: Hey! We were having a moment! :O *throws syrup covered pancake at Allen and Jade*

"Yummy!" Both of them say as they devour the pancakes.

"Can a cat even eat pancakes?" She asked all the while eating the one she held. Allen shrugged and kept eating his to. Too distracted by their treats, they did not notice that Lavi took off his bandana and gently wiped the frosting and cake off Jayme's fluffy bunny fur.

Jayme: -/W/- *enjoys being cared for by Lavi*

Lavi: *finishes cleaning all the frosting off* *whispers something into Jayme's bunny ear*

Jade, after finished with the treat, looks at the two with daggers for eyes. ~ "Hmmmmmmmmmm" she hummmmmmmmms to herself. Allen, noticing this, looks at the two and smiles. Everyone then follows suit and stares at Lavi and Jayme, making them feel very exposed and awkward.

*both Lavi and Jayme blush as they notice every eye is on them*

Lavi: *clears his throat* So who's up for some games? ^^"

"Games!" Jade jumps up and down excitedly in Allen's arms. "What kind?"

Uh…*Jayme and Lavi look at each other* um…

Twins: How about the "Which one is Hikaru" game? *they mysteriously pop out of nowhere with two matching green hats to cover up their parts in their hair*

"Hehehe" Jade laughs as she points randomly to one of the boys.

*Twin on the right looks at the twin on the left* . .

Twins: What?

"What do you mean what? Did I choose correctly?" Jade asked with a tip of her kitty head.

*twins smile* Nope! Try again! X)

Jade: Sadness *squirts a water gun at them*

Twins: Hey!

Lavi: *smirk* The one on the left is Hikaru.

Twins: Wrong! *wringing out their soaking wet clothes*

Lavi: *grins knowingly* No, I'm right. You guys can't fool my Bookman eyes…

*Jades becomes human again and gives Lavi a chocolate bunny.* "Your reward for winning the game!" Jade exclaims then goes to the twins and gives both a single cookie.

Lavi: Thanks! ^^ *begins eating*

Twins: Hey! How come he gets a chocolate bunny and all we get is a single cookie?!

Jayme: Because he won the game…duh

*Twins give Jayme a glare* *they then pop up on either side of Lavi who is still eating with one hand and holding bunny Jayme in the other*

Hikaru: *to Lavi* How can you eat that in front of her?

Kaoru: Yeah…it must be very hard for her to see you eating her family.

Jayme: *starts turning pale as realization hits* O_O

*Jade transforms Jayme into a living chocolate bunny. Giggling madly*

Jayme: THE HECK! *turns back into a human* You wanna play? *turns Jade into a cupcake* *smirk* Oh, ALLEN! I HAVE A CUPCAKE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!

Jade: Meow? *makes Allen into a cute wittle plush doll and Jayme into a milkshake which lands in Ciel's hands. Jade then becomes a human again and hugs the Allen plush*

*Sebastian takes milkshake Jayme before Ciel could take a sip* Sebastian: My apologies, Young Master, but I'm afraid this particular milkshake is a little…weird. *changes Jayme back into a human*

Jayme: Geez…I know I'm weird, but do you have to act like it's a bad thing? Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! *changes Jade into the one thing she hates the most* *evil smirk*

*Jade screams and cries becoming human again then goes running to Honey who starts crying with Jade just because she is crying and then they both start stuffing their faces with chocolate brownies. Gamzee then suddenly appears whiles honking his horn. (No one knows who he is but Jade and they should all be terrified)*

Everyone: O_O"

*Kanda quietly enters the room to dispose of his empty soba dishes* Kanda: Who's that?

"Gamzee!" Jade pounces happily on the troll. "He is a crazy Homestuck troll! Fear him and his high tendencies!" Gamzee just smiles lazily at everyone not proving a threat at all. "Okay…Well he is crazy! I promise he is just not sober right now…" (He tends to curse so I'll keep him silent) "Kanda! Jayme made me into a maggot! They're sooo gross! I hate those things, so I materialized Gamzee to protect me, but he is sober and therefore quite nonthreatening…." *No one seems to understand Jade's ranting*

Everyone: o.o?

Kanda: Whatever. Don't ask me for help you chocolate throwing freak -.-

Jade: *smiles* I know you love me and my chocolate Kanda! *throws more chocolate at Kanda just because; Gamzee helps by making more green slim pies for her*

*Kanda slices and dodges the ammo because he has super ninja skills* Kanda: *growls* Try that one more time… I DARE…you *ninja pose*

*Everyone hides and Jayme turns back into a bunny just purely so Lavi can hold her*

Jayme: -/W/- This is my happy place…

Lavi: You're so weird…*smile* …now…be quiet so we can watch the fight

Jade: *looks at Kanda with a smile on her face* You look so adorable trying to look so tough when I know you know that I know that you know how this is all going to turn out. *Jade's grin grows wider* How did you get your sword back anyway? Last time I saw it, it was a daisy and a super cute daisy at that too! *picks up a pie, pretends to throw it at Kanda but gives to Gamzee which he eats happily*

*Kanda doesn't flinch but his grip tightens on Mugen* Kanda: Because of you…I had to go tell that weirdo Komui to fix it.

Lavi: *quietly behind the hiding place* So THAT'S why Komui came here…*returns attention to unfolding drama*

*the scent of popcorn fills the air*

Jayme: *hiss* Allen! Since when did you have time to get popcorn?! …pass it over…*munch*

Jade: Aww…you could have just asked me to fix it you know… *smiles devilishly at Kanda* *Pets Gamzee on the head then gets up and pats Kanda on the head too* I am quite flattered that you were too embarrassed to ask me to change it back that YOU went to Komui for help and now here you are, trying hard to take back some of the pride you lost to me…I have all your pride now Kanda…ALLLLLL of it. *pets Kanda's head some more then gives him a marshmallow*

Kanda: ( *smacks Jade's hand away and throws the marshmallow on the ground* You can lie all you want, Freak, but that won't make a difference. And I HATE sweets…-.-

Lavi: This is gonna be good…*grins*…hand me the popcorn

Jayme: *hands popcorn*

Lavi: *munch* *munch*

Allen: Hey! I got the popcorn for me, not you two! *swipes popcorn back before Lavi or Jayme could grab anymore…

Jayme: *notices Twins giggling* What are you two doing?

Twins: Shh! *reveals video camera*

Jayme: *grins* Nice…*goes back to watching the fight*


End file.
